Episode 124
'Episode 124 '''is an episode of the Drunken Peasants. The show started slightly late because Scotty was out getting gay-married (yes, he asked Monica first). The chat was open in celebration of the legalization of marriage equality on a federal level in the United States. Prev: Episode 123 Next: Episode 125 Highlights * The legalization of same-sex marriage * The stupidity of Conservative Christians * The Amazing Atheist proposes a gay relationship with the Vigilant Christian - 1:06:38 Videos Played #President Obama: Same Sex marriage ruling is 'a victory for America' #News Segment: Gay marriage will be the end of religious freedom #Bryan Fischer Compares Gay Marriage Ruling To 9/11, Slavery, Pearl Harbor, & Sodom And Gomorrah #Glenn Beck Says He May Lose His FCC License Because Of Gay Marriage Ruling #Todd Starnes Warns Pastors To 'Prepare For Hate Crime Charges' #Franklin Graham Says Christians Must Prepare For Persecution And God's Judgment On America #The Vigilant Christian: US Supreme Court Legalize Gay Marriage! THE END IS NEAR! TURN TO GOD NOW! #Joshua Feuerstein: SUPREME COURT legalized GAY MARRIAGE ... and WHY ITS THE BEGINNING of the CHRISTIAN HOLOCAUST!! #Some dipshit defending John Cena #The Beast whining about how he doesn't get any pussy #White trash bastard who hates the gays #Wild Bill: Range War Atheist Style #Mark Dice: How to Educate an Illuminati Skeptic Stupid Ad Segment *JESUS CHRIST BAILS BOND *Here's The WalkingCart - Go Make A Million Dollars - G Time Johnny's Invention *Easy Stand *Pop head *Bright Time Buddies Start of The Show Having realized that homosexual marriage was finally legalized, the Drunken Peasants decided to open the chat, seeing as Murica's moral integrity has truly began to crumble anyways. They then discussed their move from Podbean to Soundcloud and the upcoming Eggs 2. The first thing they watched was a video of Obama's speech about the federal legalization of same-sex marriage. Next, they played a thing from a News report where a bunch of motherfuckers bitch about how religious freedom is under attack because of gay marriage and shit. The News hosts also complained about how tax exempt institutions like their golden chapels might not be tax exempt for much longer. Afterwards, Bryan Fischer complains about gay marriage being legal and how America is now a fascistic state ruled by sodomy and the Supreme Court/cultural elitists. He uproariously invoked slavery, and tried to explain how good clean moral Christians are now slave to the whims of the Supreme Court and gay people. Even though the book he was using to rationalize his homophobia also endorses slavery. Then, they watched a video from Right Wing Watch about Glenn Beck claiming that he'll lose his FCC license because gay people can marry now. Glenn is clearly oppressed, with his millions of dollars and enormous radio station; of course ''militant homo-fascists will just censor him for disagreeing with gay marriage, because, you know, the first amendment means nothing until Jesus gets involved. Then, they watched another video of a Fox News anchor acting as though all social order have collapsed because of legalized gay marriage, saying that there will be rampant anti-religious lawsuits thanks to it now. Then, Franklin Graham starts saying that "the government is now legalizing/recognizing sin" and declaring that he will be holding onto his meaningless sentiments of bigotry because he holds onto it in his heart (what an astonishing feat of bigo... I mean resolve). Inevitably, there was a another video by The Vigilant Christian claiming that the Illuminati satanic agenda has advanced further because of the legalization of gay marriage. For some ambiguous reason he finds it relevant to complain about it's legalization in America, despite living in Canada where it's been legal for about a decade. TJ also displayed his desire to tie Mario to a radiator and anally rape him while yelling disparaging remarks towards God. TJ proposed a holy union of cock between him and TVC, even being as generous as to offer a spit roast between him, TVC, and his brother. Mario feels anyone who disagrees with the Bible is a "Christianophobe". Middle of The Show The Drunken Peasants covered a video in which Joshua Feuerstein claims that the instigation of the Christian holocaust was by Obama and his administration. Feuerstein also perpetuated the typical Conservative flip-flop concerning states' rights, in which he suggests that when something Conservative Christians like himself disagree with happens on a state-by-state basis, a government crackdown is required. But when the states individually uphold something they believe in, the government should not dare to intervene. Feuerstein continued by comparing Obama to Hitler for his reactions to various scenarios. He also idiotically compared the race riots to Hitler's social engineering of Germany and ascribed the race riots to a clever division of America by Obama. After they finished with Josh Fuckstain, they took a break. They soon returned and shilled their hotel bullshit. Next, the peasants watch a shit-stain kvetching about DP's utter contempt for John Cena's. After annihilating the pro-Cena dipshit, they moved onto the legendary Beast. He basically repeated the entire trite diatribe he's regurgitated fifty million fucking times. He even admitted it too. Yet he persisted in stupidly, yammering on about how girls sleep with men who are stupid, hideous, sexist fucks such as himself. The Beast expressed his views that women should sacrifice their happiness to give him sex as well. Ben mused about asking The Beast to be on the show. End of The Show The Drunken Peasants responded to some random white trash bastard who was expressing his disgust over gay marriage. He thinks highly of himself simply on the basis that he openly espouses his bigoted stupidity. According to him, all gay people are too "feminine". Perhaps he should tell that to Rob Halford... and be sure to prepare to become Halford's road kill. He of course utilized the Bible as justification for his expression. Wild Bill the disingenuous sack of subhuman shit deliberately misinforms people again, this time sharing an anecdote from a school where one of the teachers campaigns for open acknowledgement of the legitimacy of homosexuality. He claims that the Supreme Court is being bigoted against Christianity and its beliefs by making its ruling. He made another bullshit claim that the Founding Fathers created the education system to educate children in the ways of the Bible. GTime Johnny sings women presumably while baked as all fucking shit. Afterwards, Mark Dice was harassing to some random black kid about the Bilderberg Group, the Illuminati, and the Bohemian Grove. Lastly, they watched some Stupid Ads. Trivia *This is the first show to be supported by the Soundcloud platform and not Podbean. *Eggs 2 was announced to be happening. There will be a trailer, as well. *The hosts want a polyamorous marriage with The Vigilant Christian. *The Drunken Peasants want to get The Beast on the show. *''The UnScotty Comedian'' is the love child of Scotty and The UnFunny Comedian. *6/26 is the new 9/11. *Joseph8276 is a selfish narcissistic cunt Disclaimer Offended? -> Disclaimer Page Sagas Category:Drunken Peasants Episodes